Prisoner Of Love
by skullycandy12
Summary: Kakashi is held as a prisoner by Itachi. But for what reason? Is it beause he knows to much about the Akatsuki or something else. Pairing Itachi x Kakashi
1. Prisoner

**Title: Prisoner of Love**

**Pairing : Itachi x Kakashi**

**Summery: Kakashi is held as aprisoner by Itachi. But for what reason? Is it because he knows too much about the Akatsuki or something else.**

**Warning: Yaoi , violence,** **an kidnapping.**

* * *

When Kakashi woke his whole body ache with unexplainable pain. It took his eyes a couple seconds to adjust to the darkness around him. But he almost Immediately knew where he was. Or where he thought he was at least. Kakashi wrist were tied above his head and his feet dangle a few inches above the ground.

Kakashi body suddenly stiffened when he heard the sound of a door being open. He could he footsteps coming towards him then stop. Kakashi could sense another presence in front of him but couldn't figure out who he was. Whoever whatever it was hide his chakra signature well.

Silently Itachi hook his index finger below Kakashi chin, an tilted the man face up so they were both looking into each other eyes weather Kakashi knew this or not. Itachi took a second an stood their staring at Kakashi . The man look vulnerable an helpless dangling from chains.

''Are you pain Kakashi if not you soon will be but that all depends on how well you responed..'' Itachi said as he watch Kakashi cower in fear when he realize who he was alone with.

Kakashi close his eyes an mouth a silent no. This confirm his suspicion about where he was. But why was he here? All he could remember was fighting Itachi then noting.

Even thought Kakashi couldn't see Itachi he could feel the heat gaze of the man on him.

''So your behind this. I should of knew this. What do you want from me!'' Kakashi jerk his head back from Itachi which seem to piss Itachi off because he felt a fist connect with his jaw. Sending Kakashi flying back hitting stone wall of the dungeon.

''I want noting from you but my leader dose. He believe you know too much about the organization an wants you dead. So I'm giving you a choice join us or die.''

Kakashi spat blood out the side of his mouth, his lower lip was split an had small bruise starting form on his jaw. ''Ha I'd rather die than betray my village.'' Kakashi gave Itachi a cold defiant glare that seem to excited boy.

''I was hoping you say that.''

Itachi start slowly pace around Kakashi body. The boy had sadist grin on his face as he wrap his tan arms around Kakashi waist.

Kakashi anxiously wonder what Itachi was doing, when he felt the boys hands on hips. But no matter how he turn left or right he could not see far enough back. Suddenly Kakashi head was jerked backwards. Itachi had grab a bunch of his hair an pulled it down so that Kakashi was now facing him.

''Do you know what happens when people oppose me Kakashi , People die . You may not care about your life but I know you care about the life of your friends an those you consider family.''

Itachi let go of Kakashi hair and leaned against a wall a next to him an smirked. He had Kakashi right where he wanted him.

Kakashi wanted to tell Itachi off but he couldn't not he wouldn't let anyone get hurt because of him even if it meant betraying the ones he loved. Kakashi hung his head down with shame so he wouldn't have to look at Itachi.

''What no defiant typical smart ass response? Come on don't tell me you actual value the pathetic lives of your friends.'' Itachi mock.

''Their lives aren't pathetic if you had any friends you would know.''

''Don't need them. Emotion you are are feeling now make you make you weak Kakashi. This is why you are in the position you are in now.'' ''You can't even protect yourself what makes you think you could protect other people? ''

Kakashi suck on his lower lip, he knew the boy was right he couldn't always go around playing superman ,but he still could protect the ones close to him. Even if that meant sacrificing himself.

Kakashi brought his head up stare Itachi in the eye an said, ''I'll join.'' Itachi was all to please when heard these words because he left the room almost instantly after Kakashi had said them. Leaving the ex leaf ninja dangling in the darkness.

* * *

**Author notes- First chapter was kinda short I know . Please review because I promised the story will pick up in the next chapter .**


	2. Flower

**Title: Prisoner of Love**

**Pairing : Itachi x Kakashi , Pein x Kakashi**

**Summery: Kakashi is held as a prisoner by Itachi. But for what reason? Is it because he knows too much about the Akatsuki or something else.**

**Warning: Yaoi ,violence, bondage,** **an kidnapping.**

* * *

Pein stood outside dungeon leaning ageist a wall. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyes were shut tight. He could here echo of footsteps coming toward him . From down the hall.

''Has he made a decision yet Itachi.? It would be a shame to kill someone with such potential.'' Pein eyes were still shut but he knew Itachi was standing in front him.

''Yes but had to force his hand this may cause problem in the future.''Itachi chose his words carefully He didn't want to give Pein any reason to kill Kakashi. Itachi knew Pein had trust issue. If he found that he could not trust someone he would simple kill them.

''Well I'm sure if their a problem you will be able to deal with it right'' Itachi nod his head ,he knew where this conversation was going.

''I am going to leave Kakashi under your care for three week,if he doesn't show sign of progress I will kill him.'' Pein said in a harsh tone as he made multiple hands signs and disappear in a puff of smoke.

Itachi scowl at the predicament he was in. He knew Kakashi wasn't the type to follow direction easily.'' I guess I have my work cut of for me.''

* * *

**Day one**

Itachi enter the dungeon with a fold cloak under his right arms and a wooden paddle in his left hand. Kakashi notice their was someone else in the room with him when he heard echo of footsteps coming toward him again. Kakashi squinted eyes peering out into the darkness.

''I see your doing well Kakashi.'' Itachi took the wooden paddle and lightly tap it across Kakashi butt. Automatically Kakashi blink in surprise. The swat didn't hurt much but it stung like a bitch leaving a red mark on Kakashi butt.

Kakashi open his mouth to protest but found his mouth was to dry to talk due to the lack of water and more or less likely the drugs in his system too.

Itachi had a sadist grin of his face as he watch in amusement as Kakashi wiggle helpless trying put distance between them. This made Itachi want to swing the paddle at Kakashi again but found some self control stopping him for doing this.

''For three weeks you follow me around like a lost wounded puppy doing everything and anything I say understand?'' Itachi told Kakashi as he pulled Kakashi closure to him by his hair.

Kakashi tried to pull away but Itachi grip was firm and seem to get tighter the more he struggle. It was a couple of minute of struggling before Kakashi reluctantly shook his head yes.

Itachi momentarily pause as he let his eyes roam a little. He seductively lick his bottom lick, he had often forgot how sexy Kakashi look naked and the chains were adding a sick S&M look that seem to turn Itachi on.

Kakashi start to tremble at felt Itachi piercing gaze roam all over his body. It made him feel sick but there was something else something Kakashi couldn't quite put his finger on.

Itachi took a kunai he had hidden his cloak and cut the chains making Kakashi crash to the ground with a loud thud. once to the ground Kakashi shook his head defiantly refusing to grab Itachi hand to help himself up.

''Take my hand,Itachi demanded, do not make me repeat myself.''

Something told Kakashi to obey maybe it was the tone of Itachi voice of was it because the boy was glaring at him with both sharingan activate.

Itachi grasp Kakashi hand and pull the man upright so that Kakashi was leaning on the wall to stand. His breathing was little scatter but his soon regain his composer.

''Put this on.'' Itachi threw Kakashi a pair of leather pants ,fishnet shirt, and a red cloud print cloak last. He silently watch Kakashi put each article of clothing on one at a time before he was fully dress.

Itachi brought his kunai roughly ageist Kakashi shinobi headband and made a deep gash where The Village Hidden in the Leaf symbol was.

Kakashi hesitated before he tightly grasp the headband. He stare at it for a moment confused about what to do with it.

''Put it on you are no longer weight down by the honor and responsibility of your village. '' Itachi said as took a step toward Kakashi putting his hand his shoulders. They both lock eyes before Kakashi slip it around his face. He adjusted to cover his right eye.

''Who are you?'' Itachi ask.

Kakashi was stunned by Itachi question. Even he did not have that answerer. He had many names Copy cat ninja,Sharinge Kakashi ,The Son of white Fang. But who was he truly?

''If you have no name then I will name you . You are now Hana to me you may be called Kakashi by everyone else but you will be Hana around me..''

''Flower?'' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi thought the name was kind of ironic. A flower goes thought many stages before it blooms. Kakashi never had that luxury he had to grow up quick. One could say he never had a childhood really.

Itachi took Kakashi hand again and lead him out of the dark room.

''Your new life begins now.'' Itachi said as he close the door behind him. Kakashi heart painfully ache as he thought of all people he was leaving behind. Silently a tear ran down his cheek. This was his life now there wasn't really any point in complaining about it.

* * *

**Author notes- Hana mean flower in Japanese. Also if anyone has and idea don't be afraid to say it because I like to hear** **from my readers. **


	3. I like hitting you

**Title: Prisoner of Love**

**Pairing : Itachi x Kakashi **

**Summery: Kakashi is held as a prisoner by Itachi. But for what reason? Is it because he knows too much about the Akatsuki or something else.**

**Warning: Yaoi ,violence, bondage,** **an kidnapping.**

* * *

**Day one Part 2**

Itachi could hear Kakashi whimpering behind him. The man was in pain but not a physical pain that Itachi could heal. Physically Kakashi was in perfect health but emotionally the man was unstable time bomb just ticking away. But this wasn't any concern to Itachi. In fact this made the job of breaking Kakashi much easier if the man was stress out.

''Showing emotion makes you weak Hana but I'll soon rid you of those.'' Itachi voice was like nails on a chalk bored to Kakashi ears. To prove his point Itachi swiftly turn around and punch Kakashi painfully hard across his cheek sending the man flying into the wall .

''If you show any kind of form of weakness around me again it will result in me harming you understand?'' Kakashi laid in a pile of rumble with blood dripping down the side of his mouth. His vision was going in and out due to the force of the impact when he hit his head on the wall. The impact was so strong Kakashi actually smash through the wall.

Itachi smirked at the position Kakashi landed in. Kakashi legs were spread wide open and his arms were above his head making It look like he was inviting someone to violated him. Again Itachi found his pants tightening when he look at Kakashi.

Which was well odd for him. Not at all in the eighteens years of his life had Itachi ever got hard thinking about someone in such a manner that if he was anyone else it would bring a blush to their cheeks.

But it wasn't because he wanted Kakashi it was because he like the rush of power he had over the other man when he hit him.

''I liking hitting you.'' Itachi said as lifted Kakashi bridle style in his arms. As he did this a few piece of stone and dust fell from Kakashi sliver hair, that look quite powdery now due to all the dust and rumble in it.

Kakashi lean his head on Itachi shoulder as darkness came before him but before he past out he could fell someone lightly brushing over his lips with their thumb.

Itachi wasn't going to lie Kakashi was beginning to intrigued him in a way no one as ever done before. Itachi scowl at this conclusion. He wasn't supposed to feel anything for Kakashi but here he was throwing his whole mannerism off.

Crimson eyes fell upon the sleeping figure in his arms, Itachi eyes held confusion in them for a brief moment then vanished. Itachi decide not to dwell on it any longer and continued to walk through halls until he came to a door with his name on it.

Itachi swung Kakashi over his shoulder and with one hand he open the door to his room. His room was consist of a bed, a dresser , a bookshelf and other piece of small furniture.

There wasn't a lot of things in his room but it was oddly home for him. And if it was enough for him then it was enough for Hana too.

Itachi walk over to his bed and gently place Kakashi on it. ''Your pathetic .'' Itachi told Kakashi as he took the man left leg and then his right and chain it to the post of the bed. He did this just in case the man woke up and decide to attempt to run away. Which would be dumb because Itachi would strike the man down before he even got out of the room.

Itachi chain Kakashi legs so that his right and his left legs were spread apart from each other. He took Kakashi hands and chain them right above the man head.

Itachi didn't know why he did this for some strange reason he felt better knowing when he went to sleep Kakashi was completely immobilize. Not too mention it was a complete turn on seeing Kakashi chain up like this for Itachi.

''I'm starting to think I'm becoming slightly sadist when it comes to your well being Hana .'' Itachi said as he slip his Akatsuki cloak off and flung in some chair by the door.

Once the cloak was off it gave Itachi a chance to show off his well tone body. Itachi had greatly change since the last time Kakashi had seen him. His shoulder had become much broader and not to mention Itachi was sporting a eight pack on his stomach. He was now roughly the same height as Kakashi maybe an inch or so taller.

He wasn't the same boy Kakashi knew he wouldn't tolerate Kakashi treating him like he was either. Itachi unbutton his leather pants and pull his fishnet shirt over his head and threw in the chair.

Itachi original plan to sleep on the other side of the bed facing away from Kakashi. But when he laid down his body seem to inch it way towards Kakashi until he was snuggle next to the man with his arm protectively wrap around the man waist.

Itachi could deny it all he wanted but his body was slowly starting to lust after Kakashi. In ways Itachi couldn't understand but with the ways thing were going he was soon to find out.

Itachi slowly start to drift to sleep listening to the sound of Kakashi heart beat. It was steadily thumping in side of Kakashi chest . This seem to please Itachi hearing this because this meant he was actually having human contact with someone else which he miss dearly.

But it wasn't something he would say out loud if someone ask. But that sad truth was in fact Itachi was lonely. Being a rouge ninja and a trader to his village wasn't all it was crack up to be something. Sure he had a bad ass reputation as Uchiha Itachi murder of his clan but at the end of the day it was just him and only him.

* * *

**Author notes: I hope you all like this chapter. I have decide to make each of my chapter around a thousand words so look forward to reading longer chapters like this one. Also Itachi is going to be really distant toward Kakashi in the next chapter. Please review!**


	4. Spanking

**Title: Prisoner of Love**

**Pairing : Itachi x Kakashi **

**Summery: Kakashi is held as a prisoner by Itachi. But for what reason? Is it because he knows too much about the Akatsuki or something else.**

**Warning: Yaoi ,violence, bondage, ,** **an kidnapping.**

* * *

**Day Two Part 1**Kakashi woke to the sound of running water coming from inside the bathroom. He was a little disoriented but manage to stay awake long enough to see Itachi emerge from the bathroom dripping wet with a towel hanging from his waist. Kakashi sign he was hoping that this was all some sick dream and when he awoke that he would be in the lush forest of Konoha or where ever the hell he was before he was kidnapped.

''It's no use trying to remember what happen before Pein-sama block your memories that moment.'' Itachi said as he study Kakashi face. The other man face was slightly disoriented if trying to remember something that happen long ago.

Kakashi stare at Itachi with confusion written all over his face. Itachi sign as he sat down on the edge of the bed, as he did the mattress raise a little bit due to Itachi add weight.

Kakashi scooted over avoiding any contact with Itachi as he sat down on the mattress. The sound of shackles rang through the room .

Itachi and Kakashi eyes lock on each other for moment as if a silent argument was going on between the two. If there was then Itachi was surely wining by the way Kakashi had a faint feverish blush going across the his cheek's. ''Shouldn't you get dress.'' Kakashi cough out as he turn his head to the side in a discreet manner. Itachi glance down at his body. It was still wet and the way he was sitting was making his towel come undone showing almost to much.

Itachi cough at little bit before he got off from the bed and grab his clothes he flung off by the door and went into the bathroom to get dress again.

Kakashi start to mental beat himself up at how easily he blush.''God I'm so stupid it's Itachi for god sakes.'' Kakashi mental scream. He couldn't believe he act like that.

Itachi came back out this time fully dress with his cloack swaying behined him even thought there was no wind blowing in the room.

He lean over Kakashi and start to unchain the man one shackle at a time, Kakashi arms and legs laid limp by his sides due to poor circulation.

Where the shackles had been their was were red blotches where the metal dug into Kakashi pale skin. Itachi made a disgusted face as gashes start to bleed . It made a nasty red flow go down Kakashi legs and arms.

''I'm bleeding.'' Kakashi said in a flat uncaring tone as he watch the red crimson flow freely down his arms covering his hand in a pool of blood.

''I can see that, hold on while I go and get the medicine kit.'' Itachi said as his eyes darted all around the room for a familiar red bag with a white cross on it.

''There it is.'' Itachi said as he saw the familiar red bag on the top shelf of his bookshelf leaning ageist a couple of books.

Itachi got up and reach for it with easy.By the time he got the bandages out Kakashi was laying in a pool of his own blood.

Kakashi gasp as Itachi lift and swung him bridal style in his arms. ''Shhh don't move around so much I'm taking you to the bathroom to rise the blood of you.'' Itachi said in a soothing voice much too gentle for his taste.

Kakashi swallowed hard as Itachi start to undress him,Itachi felt as thought he was undressing a doll the way the Kakashi was being unresponding to his movements until Itachi fingers lightly brush over Kakashi nipple as he lifted fish net over his head.

Kakashi let a startle moan as Itachi undid his leather pants . He wasn't really comfortable letting Itachi see him naked.But Itachi on the other hand had no problem see Kakashi creamy white skin dripping wet as water ran down Kakashi naked chest.

Kakashi start to thrash around in Itachi arms as Itachi fingers came to the waistline of his boxers. ''Stop moving!'' Itachi grumble as he fought to keep Kakashi under control, the more Kakashi move around the more blood seep through his wounds.

Kakashi ignore Itachi and began to squirm even harder than before making Itachi hit his head on the back wall he was leaning on.

''That it!'' Itachi yelled as he sat down on the toilet and pulled Kakashi body so that his stomach laid on Itachi knees with bottom sticking in the air.

Itachi brought his hand down and struck Kakashi bottom with much force repeatedly until Kakashi pale bottom was glowing a dark red.

''Owww Itachi -sama s-top!'' Kakashi start to cry from the pain his rear was receiving,he couldn't believe it Itachi was actually spanking him.

The sound of flesh being torn into rung through the bathroom so did Kakashi painfully screams. With one last painful smack Itachi sat Kakashi up right in his lap.

''Are you going to disobey me againe?'' Itachi ask as he cupped Kakashi chin in his hands. Itachi smirked as Kakashi shook his head no.

A rush of dominance sweep through Itachi, he like the feeling of Kakashi cowering infront him so much he could feel his pant tightening again.

Itachi start to rub his lower body ageist Kakashi bottom letting the sensation of his hard on rub ageist Kakashi soft abused flesh.

Kakashi body start to tense up as Itachi did this. ''Itachi what are you doing?'' Kakashi sounded fearful as he heard the sound of Itachi clothes becoming undone.

* * *

**Author notes- Yes their going to be a lemon in the next chapter lol. Man this chapter took me a while because I keep re writing it, at first I was going to have Kakashi wake up with Itachi on top of him still asleep then I decide to go with a different storyline.**


	5. Want you so I take you

**Title: Prisoner of Love**

**Pairing : Itachi x Kakashi **

**Summery: Kakashi is held as a prisoner by Itachi. But for what reason? Is it because he knows too much about the Akatsuki or something else.**

**Warning: Yaoi ,violence, bondage, ,** **an kidnapping.**

* * *

**Day Two Part 1**

Itachi could feel himself lean closer to other man lips. They were so pink and pump Itachi couldn't help sucking on them and slightly grazing his teeth on the soft skin when he fiercely kiss Kakashi.

Kakashi tried to protest but Itachi was much stronger than he was . Itachi broke the kiss knowing the other need air. ''Are you scared if not you should be.'' Itachi said as he start to kiss the back of Kakashi neck making goosebumps appear all of Kakashi body.

Kakashi didn't know how to react when he felt Itachi hands traveled own below his stomach or when he felt Itachi warm breath on ageist his ear . It felt too good for some reason but Kakashi didn't know why it felt good. Itachi was taken advantage of his weaken state and forcing himself on him.

But here Kakashi was accepting Itachi advances. Just like some common slut.

''It must be the blood lost making me delusional.'' Kakashi thought as his body was lift from Itachi lap and into a cold ceramic tub.

''I will finished what we began later, the blood is making me nausea.'' Itachi took the hose from shower frame and began to raise Kakashi body body off. As the blood mix with the water it became diluted and the smell became less sicking. By the time all the blood was rise off Kakashi had already gone past his limited and fainted.

Itachi caught the man in his arms before Kakashi slam his head on the edge of the tub. As the tub drain out the water Itachi began rubbing Kakashi body with a warm white towel. Itachi start at Kakashi head drying the man soft sliver hair ,trailing down to the man inner tights.

Itachi had start to notice how vulnerable Kakashi look when he was asleep in his arms. He almost look as if he was peace. Itachi start to feel strange for some reason he wanted to tear away all the comfort Kakashi held for him and replace it with fear.

''Their is something sick about me.'' Itachi thought as exit the bathroom. Itachi threw Kakashi on the bed and climb on top of his body. ''Wake up!'' Itachi slap Kakashi across his cheek leaving a red mark. Kakashi awoke start,he blink a few times before he notice that Itachi was on top of him with an angry expression across his face.

''Your such a slut ,always seducing me with your body!'' Itachi hissed in Kakashi ear as he start to undo his pants that were already louse around his waist.

Kakashi stared blankly at Itachi as if he knew what was about to happened next, Itachi grasp Kakashi pale shaking hand and force Kakashi to jack him off. ''Stop . . . . . Itachi . . . . . let me go!'' Kakashi shout as he tried to snatch his hands back. But Itachi held onto them forcing Kakashi ride out his organism with him.

Kakashi was moral sicken by the white creamy substance glistening in his hands.

* * *

**Author notes: I couldn't think of anything else to write so I ended the chapter here.  
Please review!**


End file.
